Various types of data input assisting devices for controlling resistive and capacitive touchscreens are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an electroconductive touchscreen glove including a thumb pocket and an index finger pocket separated therefrom by a gap and leaves a user's other fingers exposed. An electroconductive contact layer, disposed on each of an entire front end and tip of the respective thumb pocket and the index finger pocket, is contactable with and operationally communicable with a capacitive touchscreen of an electronic device, such as a cellular phone or an iPad®, for example, to permit the user's direct control the actions of the touchscreen. First and second zippers are disposed on the thumb and index finger pockets, respectively. A connector body, such as a linked chain, spans the gap between the thumb pocket and the index pocket by including first and second ends attached to a slider on the first and second zippers, respectively, to secure the pockets on the user's thumb and index finger and to prevent the pockets from getting separated and misplaced or lost during non-use of the glove.